whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Irie Kyōsuke
Irie Kyousuke is the head doctor at the Irie Clinic. In his spare time, he coaches Hinamizawa's little league team called the "Hinamizawa Fighters". Although he is cheerful on the outside, he has a not-as-delightful past to go along. Childhood As a child, Kyousuke had always wanted to be a doctor, mainly so that others could look up to him and so he'd be rich. With his friends, Kyousuke was the group's doctor, helping his friends if they got hurt. His family was poor, so they treated his goal to become a doctor with the highest respect. He was always elected to become the class health monitor, and his teachers had consulted him on what courses to take to become a doctor. After graduating, Kyousuke applied for a public prestigious college in Tokyo, and despite not being near the top of the list, he was accepted. Before leaving his hometown (Hinamizawa), his parents threw a huge party, while knowing the tuition was extremely expensive. Family Kyousuke's parents were known by the neighbors to be a "lovely couple". His father was stern and silent, and was a construction worker. His mother was sensitive, and her career/job is unknown. Neither of his parents had gone to college, so they each were proud that Kyousuke was going to a prestigious public one. According to Kyousuke, his mother was able to figure out subtle things about his father that he couldn't figure out. If Kyousuke did something to upset his mother, his father would give him a light hit with his knuckles on his head. Kyousuke had never seen his dad as an emotional kind of person, yet when his parents threw the party for his acceptance into college, he saw his dad break down in heartfelt tears. Kyousuke has a decent relationship with his parents. College/Med School As Kyousuke moved into college, he felt the stress of becoming a doctor and keeping up with his schoolwork catch up to him. He begin to want to let himself be taken over by the city life, but whenever he felt that way he would read a letter from home and cheer up. One day, Kyousuke gets a letter from his mother as usual, but the postscript mentioned his father becoming extremely violent and making a mess of the house. He thinks this is odd, but brushes it off. One cold day in winter, Kyousuke finds that while he was out of his apartment his mother had fled there after being abused. Kyousuke planned on going back to talk to his father during the New Year break, but his father died before that. As Kyousuke progressed further in his life, his mother became senile and started criticising her husband more often. This is where Kyousuke becomes interested in psychosurgery, thinking that the reason his father became violent was because he was hit on the head by a 2x4 during construction. Kyousuke tries to convince his relatives that he became violent due to something like organic brain syndrome, which is caused when the brain becomes damaged. Despite his efforts, though, no one believes Kyousuke, and even when he tries to convince his own mother at her last moments to forgive her husband, her last words were "please do not bury my bones next to dad...". Kyousuke then believes that the reason he was unable to convince anyone was because he did not study neurology, and then cries for being helpless. He begins to study neurology and psychosurgery so that other patients like his father don't have to suffer the same discrimination that his father had to deal with. The Irie Clinic Although the clinic is in Irie's name, the real owner is Takano Miyo. The clinic was set up as a cover for the research of Hinamizawa syndrome by an organization called "Tokyo". "Tokyo" wanted to have a civillian head the faculty, and Irie Kyousuke fit those standards and was chosen. Irie realizes that he is nothing more than a puppet, but takes the opportunity to research the rare local disease very seriously. Most people in Hinamizawa (save the Furudes) do not know about what the clinic's true purpose was, and believe it is just a regular clinic, with Irie as the director. This is only half true, due to the involvement with the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Live Action Kōtarō Tanaka plays as Irie Kyousuke in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni live-action movie series. Category:Characters